The Forbibben Ritual
by CTCometfan
Summary: Johan is a dark vampire prince, who meets Jesse, an innocent teenage mortal. On his 18th b-day, Johan must choose a mate, in order to be the ruler of his clan. He wants Jesse, but 2 members of his clan have other ideas. Johan&Jesse, possessed-shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Forbidden Ritual

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Johan/Jesse (possessed-shipping)

**Categories: **horror/romance

**Warnings: **language, violence, lemon, attempted rape, and molesting

**Summery: **Johan is a dark vampire prince, who meets Jesse, an innocent teenage mortal. On his 18th b-day, Johan must choose a mate, in order to be the ruler of his clan. He wants Jesse, but 2 members of his clan have other ideas.

**AN: **Hey guys. So I have a new favorite pairing, that I made up; it's called possessed-shipping. It was actually inspired by a picture that I now have as a background for my laptop.

**Chapter one **

It was a late Friday chilly evening, when a young teenager, about the age of seventeen was walking through Domino City, after a night of hanging out with his best friends. The boy had spiky turquoise hair with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of brown and white boots, and a long-sleeve white v-neck blouse. His name was Jesse Andersen.

Jesse knew it was dangerous to be walking home alone to his apartment around midnight, especially in this era. The thing is that Domino City had once been a beautiful and cheerful, safe environment; but ever since the Vampire King, Haou and his queen, Yubel along with his clan of ruthless vampires had made their home here, about five years ago, the city was now dark and dangerous. And in the last five years, there had been more deaths and disappearances, then ever before. Domino City is now called Necropolis, it means…city of the dead.

Jesse stopped at a huge dark and creepy looking park. He supposed he go around where there were dimmed lights lighting the road, but it took time. His apartment building was just beyond the park. He also noticed that it had started to sprinkle, signaling that it was going to rain. Jesse looked up toward the sky, blinking when a water droplet hit his eyes. Jesse sighed with annoyance. He made up his mind; he was going through the park. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he was afraid of those ruthless and merciless vampires.

**Johan & Jesse **

Unfortunately for Jesse, there _was _a vampire squatting down on a tree branch, perfectly hidden from view, but he could see his prey. The vampire wore a pair of navy green pants, dark brown boots, a short-sleeve navy green shirt, with a brown whip hanging at his side as his weapon.

His name was Giese Trapper. He licked his lips, his eyes clouded with lust as the unaware teen walked towards the tree he was in.

Jesse shivered from being cold and the feeling of being watched. Suddenly, a black shadow jumped from the safety of the tree in front of him. Jesse jumped back with a gasp, and landed on his ass.

"Well, well. What do we have we here? An innocent teenager with a delicious looking body and blood," Giese sneered with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Jesse looked up at the infamous vampire with terror in his eyes. He wanted to run away, but his body refused to move. Jesse managed to scramble a few feet, before he heard the sound of a crack from a whip. The blunette felt something tight wrapping around his waist, and before he knew what was happening, he was being tightly pinned against the vampire's chest. Jesse felt the vampire dig his dangerous sharp fingernails into his shoulders, causing him to yelp in pain.

"L-let go," Jesse gasped in pain.

"Not until I get what I want, little one," Giese snapped.

The hunter placed his tongue and started to lick the boy, enjoying the innocent taste. Jesse trembled with fear. He knew what was coming, if his blood was taken away from him, he would get weak, and if he couldn't fight back, the vampire could rape him or worse, kill him.

Suddenly, Giese opened his lips showing his fangs and without warning, plunged them deep into the already terrified blunette's neck. Jesse screamed in pain, his eyes widening in fear. Jesse closed his eyes tightly, as he tried to squirm from the hunter's iron grip. The feeling of sharp fangs digging into his neck was extremely uncomfortable and very painful. Whether Jesse liked it or not, his body was getting weak and soon he wouldn't be able to fight back.

The hunter could tell that the tasty human boy was loosing his strength fast. After about five minutes, from sucking the boy's blood, Giese was finished. He then shoved the boy towards the ground hard, making him yelp. He kneeled down on Jesse, pinning him to the ground.

"You taste delicious boy. I think I'll keep you until you run out of blood. You innocent too? Tonight might just be my lucky night. Once I make you mine, you won't be able to escape me." Jesse paled and trembled even harder when he heard those words. He didn't want to become a slave for that evil vampire. Who knows how long he'll last?

"NO! Leave me alone! I don't want to be your slave!" Jesse yelled angrily. Giese just smirked.

"You don't have a choice, you little whore!" he snapped, while slapping Jesse's face. Giese then started to undo Jesse's belt and pants. Jesse gasped and started to struggle.

"Please stop!" the blunette pleaded with terrifying tears running down his cheeks. He felt his pants being yanked off.

"TRAPPER! Get your filthy hands off of the boy!" came a yell from a few feet from the vampire. Giese growled, knowing the voice all too well. The voice belonged to Haou and Yubel's only son and heir to the Necropolitan vampire clan. The vampire stood up and faced the prince. Jesse was too frightened to even move.

"Sorry, your _highness,_ but I was just going to have some fun with him. He has tasty blood, if you wanna have a taste," Giese smirked, eyeing the prince with great dislike.

"Shut the fuck up, Trapper. Now report back to the castle, immediately," snapped the prince.

"Yes, your _highness,_" Giese mumbled. He grunted slightly as a pair of wings grew. He then lifted off the ground and into the night, heading towards the castle. The prince walked up slowly and saw how badly the boy was. He was curled up and shivering with fear and cold. Even at nighttime, the prince could tell that the boy was deathly pale.

Jesse could hear the prince walk closer to him, and he curled even tighter, whimpering as he did so. The prince knelt down beside the boy. "It's alright, little one, I won't hurt you," he said in a soothing voice.

"Mm…cold…" Jesse whimpered, as he started to shiver uncontrollably. The prince removed his cloak and placed it over the boy's body. He then scooped up the boy along with his pants and belt into his arms and took off towards the castle.


	2. Johan, the vampire prince

**Title: **The Forbidden Ritual

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Johan/Jesse (possessed-shipping) and Jehu/Jesse

**Categories: **horror/romance

**Warnings: **language, violence, lemon, attempted rape, and molesting

**Summery: **Johan is a dark vampire prince, who meets Jesse, an innocent teenage mortal. On his 18th b-day, Johan must choose a mate, in order to be the ruler of his clan. He wants Jesse, but 2 members of his clan have other ideas. And can Johan protect Jesse from his other, more violent personality named Jehu?

**AN: **Ok, so Johan has a different personality, that's much worse then Trapper. His other personality is called Jehu, and he belongs to animehime20. I specifically asked her permission if I can use him.

**Chapter two**

Jesse moaned, making the young prince look up. The young boy had passed out when the prince flew off to his castle. The prince smiled at the memory. The boy looked so peaceful and pure when he was sleeping in the prince's arms.

"Where am I?" the human asked in a soft voice, his eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, little one. You're safe and sound in my bedroom. No one can hurt you," he said in a soothing voice. Jesse continued to moan, and to the prince's worry, started to breathe heavily. _He must be having a dream, _he thought.

"No, please don't," the blunette pleaded. _Dreaming about that bastard,_ the prince darkly corrected himself. He gently shook his almost twin mortal.

"Hey little one, it's alright, wake up," the prince commanded gently.

Finally, Jesse jerked up with a sharp gasp. Jesse panted with short breaths. He finally turned his frightened, but pure emerald green eyes to his savior. Both boys stared at each other and didn't speak for a long moment; while Jesse took to his new and scary surroundings.

The prince was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with a dark blue sleeveless trench coat; that had three buckles. On each of his biceps were straps. He also wore dark, navy-blue pants with boots to match. But what was weird to Jesse, is that the prince could almost be his twin. The difference is that he is a vampire, he had golden yellow eyes, and his hair was a darker shade of turquoise.

"Nice to see you awake," said the prince, holding out his hand for Jesse to take. "My name's Johan, the prince of the Necropolitan Vampire clan," Johan introduced himself with a smile. "But call me Johan. What's your name?"

Jesse hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell Johan, but the prince did rescue him from being raped by that other vampire. "Will you tell me? I don't want to keep calling you kid, or little one forever." Jesse smiled slightly, in spite of being scared.

"I'm Jesse, Jesse Andersen," the blunette introduced himself. "And thanks for saving me, your highness." Johan chuckled.

"Please, none of that. Just call me Johan. And I don't want to frighten you, but there is another that is like Trapper. His name is Adrian Gecko. The disappearances have been caused by those two. Not only do they want blood, but if the victim tastes innocent enough, they'll be forced into slavery," Johan explained. Jesse shuddered.

"Turned into sex slaves, just like what that Trapper wanted me to be," Jesse finished, understanding the prince's warning. "How long have I've been out?" he asked.

"Twenty-four hours," Johan stated. Jesse's eyes widened in shock. "Do you feel alright, you still look a little pale."

"I think so," Jesse replied. He sat up and pulled back the sheets. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing dark green silk pajamas. He looked at the prince, who shrugged.

"Sorry, but your shirt had some left over blood. Don't worry, I washed your clothes. They're at the foot of the bed. I figured that the PJ's would be more comfortable," Johan explained. Jesse blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Johan. Um, how long am I staying here?" he asked.

"As long as you want," the prince answered. Jesse could have sworn there was a bit of sadness in his voice.

"As soon as I feel like myself again. I at least want to tell my friends that I'm okay." The prince nodded.

"I think you should stay here, if you do, you're safe from Trapper. No one would be able to touch you…"

"Except you, right?" Jesse joked.

Johan smirked. _Trapper was right, this boy is sexy. I can't wait to make him mine! _Suddenly, Jesse was pinned to the bed, his eyes widening in shock as he looked into the prince's eyes. Except that his eyes were not filled with kindness, they were filled with lust…and they changed their color to a cold gray.

"W-what?" Jesse gasped in fear.

"You brought this upon yourself, _little one_," the prince smirked.

"W-who are you?" the blunette shuddered, "you're not Johan."

"Of course not. I am Jehu, the vampire prince! And you are not going anywhere!"

**AN: **Sorry, it's so short, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be up soon, possibly by Tuesday.


	3. Crypt of the Ancients

**Title: **The Forbidden Ritual

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Johan/Jesse (possessed-shipping) and Jehu/Jesse

**Categories: **horror/romance

**Warnings: **language, violence, slight gory

**Summery: **Johan is a dark vampire prince, who meets Jesse, an innocent teenage mortal. On his 18th b-day, Johan must choose a mate, in order to be the ruler of his clan. He wants Jesse, but 2 of his members have other ideas. And, can Johan protect Jesse from his other, more violent personality named Jehu?

**Disclaimer: **Before anybody asks, I'm burrowing the descriptions of the graveyard and crypt from a Star Wars (Galaxy of Fear) series. The book is called City of the Dead, written by John Whitman. Necropolis and Necropolitan also comes from the book.

**Chapter three**

**Crypt of the Ancients**

Jesse looked up in fear into the cold gray eyes, of the prince. Jehu smirked. He leaned down and started to lick the blunette's neck. Jesse shivered. He knew what was coming. And he already lost a good bit amount of blood thanks to that Trapper. Jehu started to unbutton the blunette's shirt. Jesse started to struggle. There was no way in hell he was going to let Jehu take his innocence.

"Let go of me!" Jesse demanded, slapping the prince as hard as he could. Jehu glared at the mortal who dared to strike him. The prince then returned the favor, snapping the blunette's face painfully.

"You just made a big mistake, you little bitch! Gecko, Trapper!" the prince called out angrily. He then looked back at the frightened blunette. "I'm going to make you obey me from now on. Johan won't be able to help you this time." The door opened to reveal Trapper and another vampire, Adrian Gecko.

"Yes, your majesty?" Adrian asked, kneeling down on one knee. Giese was a bit confused when he was summoned to the prince's room. He thought that Johan didn't want him anywhere near the mortal brat.

"What's going on?" Giese demanded. 'Johan' turned around, and both vampires blinked. It wasn't Johan anymore, but the real prince, Jehu.

"Do you remember that serum that my father uses?" Jehu asked.

"You mean the Crypt Serum? I believe there is some left in the Crypt of the Ancient ones," Adrian replied. Jehu nodded with an evil smile.

"What are you planning?" Giese asked.

Jehu grabbed a handful of the blunette's shirt and forced him to stand up. He then shoved Jesse to the vampires. Giese caught him and immediately pinned both of the mortal's arms behind his back. Jehu then stalked up to the mortal and grabbed a handful of his hair. Jesse cried out in pain, feeling his head being jerked back. Jesse began to breathe heavily, but despite the pain, he glared at the prince.

"I'm planning on making him my obedient slave. Even if Johan takes over again, he won't obey him. He'll only obey me."

**Johan & Jesse**

"This is it," said Jehu, as Giese and Adrian carried the struggling mortal. They stopped for a moment in front of a huge, black wrought-iron gate. Jesse couldn't see beyond the thick mist of Necropolis.

"Where are we?" Jesse whispered, shivering with fear.

"That is the true Necropolis," Jehu said smiling an evil smile. "The city of the dead."

"You mean it's a cemetery?" the blunette asked.

The cemetery was enormous. Beyond the black gates, row upon row of gravestones stretched on forever into the darkness. Jesse watched with both horror and amazement as Jehu took a hold of the handles and with hardly any effort, opened the heavy gate.

Jehu led Jesse and the two vampires into the graveyard. They stood at the edge of the graveyard, which stretched out before them into the misty dark. Winding among the headstones, Jesse saw several flagstone paths. _The paths of the dead, _Jesse thought gravely to himself.

After about an hour of walking through the misty graveyard, they turned another corner and Jesse found himself before an enormous crypt. Its face was carved with rows of horned creatures that looked like the devil, their leering faces warning them to stay away. A massive iron door was set in the wall of the crypt. Oddly enough, there was a strong lock on the outside of the door, as though the vampires were trying to keep someone…or something…inside.

"It's called Crypt of the Ancients, this is the place where we do all of our ceremonies," Jehu explained.

"Odd place for ceremonies," said Jesse. Jehu took out a black key and a small blade. Jesse eyed the blade with a small amount of fear. "What's the blade for?"

"In order to unlock the secrets of the Crypt, we need fresh mortal blood."

Jesse winced in pain as Giese forced one his arms out and roughly rolled up his sleeve, showing the pale flesh to the prince. The blunette closed his eyes quickly and cried out when he felt the blade make a small flesh wound in his skin. Jesse opened his eyes as Jehu squeezed painfully near the wound, making the blood pour freely. The prince placed the black key on the dripping blood. Jesse watched in pure awe when the key started to turn red with his blood.

Satisfied with the key now glowing red, Jehu turned to the lock and placed the bloodied key into the lock. With one small turn, the lock clicked open. Dropping the key, Jehu removed the lock off the double handles. He motioned for Adrian to help him open the extremely heavy double doors. Jesse's eyes widened as the two opened the doors. Beyond the entrance, a stairway led down into the dark.

Giese grabbed the blunette's arms pinning them behind his back again, making it crystal clear that the young mortal wasn't going anywhere. Jehu paused only to slam the doors closed. Instantly, they were plunged into utter darkness. There was a very faint glowing light coming from the steep and dangerous staircase.

Jesse's pulse raced as they made their way down the steep, slippery stairs that curved into the ground. The stairs were so small that Jesse would have slipped and fallen if Giese hadn't been holding him. He still slipped occasionally, but Giese held onto him strongly.

They reached the bottom of the spiral stairway and entered a small tomb. A great stone coffin lay in the center of the room. There were cobwebs all across its top, and a thick layer of dust lay on the floor around it. But next to the great coffin a pathway had been cleared of dust. This pathway led to another door at the end of the tomb. Someone had used it often. Jehu walked over and grabbed that door by a large metal handle and opened it…


End file.
